


Frazzle Me This

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Frazzled [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Baby, Little Monster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is having a bit of trouble handling his son... Sean lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frazzle Me This

Nick is a mess. He knows he’s a mess, he hasn’t shaved in what seems like days. The apartment is filled with a mix of clean and dirty laundry, dirty in a growing and over-flowing pile by the washing machine, clean on the far end of the couch, because Nick is far too tired to even consider folding and putting away.

Adalind is beyond frazzled. She fled at some point during the epic feeding struggle after being roundly rejected by her own son. Nick has five bottles with different formulas lined up on the side, and so far Kelly has rejected all but the last one. 

Nick’s hearing is so perforated by his son’s screams that he fails to recognize the doorbell, but he does recognize the voice that calls through the letterbox.

He flings the door open wide and stuffs his screaming, bawling son into the visitor’s arms.

There’s one hiccupping gurgle, and Kelly falls quiet.

“oh my god…” Nick slumps down onto the couch next to the teetering mound of clean laundry. “How do you do that?”

Sean turns the baby, who cuddles into Sean’s broad shoulder like he’s been doing it all his life, (at this point in time Nick is actually prepared to say that he envies his son, that’s exactly where Nick wants to collapse) and shrugs. Secretly he wonders if it’s their shared hybrid zauberbiest heritage, and he’s probably never going to say that to Nick.

Nick’s eyes are pinkish and red-rimmed from lack of sleep, he looks as though he’s going to faceplant on the not-particularly-attractive rug.

Their relationship is often somewhat uneasy, but Sean’s ability to calm Kelly down, to turn Nick and Adalind’s son from an evil little shriek and puke monster to this happy, quiet, loveable baby is not something that Nicholas Burkhardt is going to get up tight about.

Kelly makes a cute huffy little noise and nuzzles into Sean’s collarbone, he dribbles on the expensive dress shirt, and Nick makes apologetic noises. Sean holds out his free arm, for a second Nick makes no move then slumps awkwardly against his zauberbiest.

It should be so weird, he can feel the warmth and strength flowing out of Sean and he just needs that right now. He cuddles into Sean’s strong body, never noticing Sean maneuvering him to a more comfortable position.

His arms full of Burkhardts, Sean eases himself back a little until he’s fully supported by the sofa back. Nick makes this endearing little grunt and curls himself closer into Sean’s arm and side. Kelly settles peacefully against his honorary uncle.

They’re both asleep in seconds, and Sean watches over them.


End file.
